1. Field of the Invention
The present inVention relates generally to amusement devices and, more specifically, to a game device in which players sequentially pile pieces on a support made of open cell foam or other soft material and attempt to keep the pieces from sliding off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a game has been well known wherein players compete with each other for continuance of keeping the balanced state of a balancing member as they put a weight on the balancing member in sequence. That is, the loser is the player who breaks the balance, or causes the balancing member or weights to fall down.
A continuing problem has been that this type of game tends to be mechanically complex and thus expensive to manufacture. Also, known devices tend to have visually unrecognizable balanced states.